


Read Between The Lines

by sadpendragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Sai bought a new book:‘How do you know you are in love?’





	Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic...that I wrote in a couple of hours out of nowhere...enjoy!
> 
> This isn’t really set with any particular timeline in mind (I haven’t finished the show yet).
> 
> Not beta’d.

Sai bought another book on human emotions, _‘how do you know you are in love?’_.

He had taken the decision to buy the book after today’s mission. You see, at the end of the mission, Naruto had smiled; his eyes curved into half moons, his fascinatingly pointy teeth poking out, and his cheeks slightly pinked. That smile had been directed at Sai. “You did a great job today Sai,” Naruto had said. Sai’s face had heated up, he hadn't understood why. He remembered reading it could be a sign of embarrassment. But Sai didn’t feel embarrassment...

Sai paged through his book, maybe he should read up on human interactions again instead. There must be a logic explanation as to why Naruto showed him so much praise today. Love was probably a ridiculous notion. Most of the time, Naruto seemed to despair of Sai’s inability to understand human emotions. Although, he had been more appreciative of Sai’s skills lately, like he finally saw him as a real member of Team 7...

Someone knocked on his door and Sai went to open to find Naruto on the other side.

“_Yo_, Sai. I was wondering if you’d want to come with me to Ichiraku,” Naruto asked. He was smiling faintly, and was slightly scratching his head. Sai did remember that being a sign of embarrassment. Strange. Maybe he was scared Sai would say no?

Sai put on his best smile “_Hai_, I would love to.” He was hungry after all. 

Sai’s cheeks heat up again, as he was graced with _ that _ smile from the blond genin. And in that moment, Sai didn’t need to read his book. Because with that smile, Sai could—for the first time—tell without reading, that this feeling was something verging to love; he believed he was in the state they called _falling_.

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m new on anitwt, you can find me on @zymsum, let’s be friends! a little comment would be greatly appreciated (=^_^=)


End file.
